


twenty-four years in eternity

by Del (goddessdel)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Post-Episode: 2015 Xmas The Husbands of River Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessdel/pseuds/Del
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of conversations from twenty-four years on Darillium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a thousand kisses deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mygalfriday (BrinneyFriday)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrinneyFriday/gifts).



> Written: 12/28/16-4/22/16
> 
> Happy anniversary to River and the Doctor! 22/4/2011, though I missed 5:02pm.
> 
> Dedicating the fluff to Pam (mygalfriday) because I thought she might appreciate some cheer.
> 
> Chapter title from the Leonard Cohen song of the same name.
> 
> Takes place directly after the fade-out from THORS and this exchange:
> 
> _"I hate you."_  
>  _"No, you don't."_  
>  -The Husbands of River Song

_"I hate you."_

_"No, you don't."_

 

They're so close already that it feels as natural as breathing to duck his head and snog his wife. It's only once their lips touch that he remembers he's a different man now and not one prone to displays of affection. Not that River pays that any mind, her lips opening against his and her tongue sweeping out to explore his new mouth. She tastes the same as he remembers - honey and wine, intoxicating and sweet - and it's even more startling against his new tongue, unused to the sweetness of her mouth. They explore each other leisurely - a far cry from the desperate snogging he'd imagined when he first saw her and, if he's honest, nearly every moment since; hard not to, with her snogging everyone else in sight and ignoring her husband.

 

He finds he's still possessive, clutching her tightly to him, his hands knowing where to grip by memory.

 

They're breathing harshly when they part, River's eyes bright and sparkling. She licks her lips and leans into him. "Not so dull an activity after all, then?"

 

She's teasing him, certain she's right. The Doctor scoffs at her, just to be contrary, though his hands keep their grip on her, lest she try to pull away. "Horrendously, but you're the pleasant exception."

 

River is still trying not to laugh - he can see it in the edges of her smile. She arches one brow. "Been snogging lots of people to test this theory of yours, have you, Doctor?"

 

The Doctor can't help but glower at the suggestion. "Not in the slightest. That's more your area, dear." He can't be cross with River though, and he frees one hand to tuck a stray curl behind her ear even as he says it.

 

River's smile is soft and pleased, her hand stroking across his cheek even as she teases, "Still sore over Ramone, then?"

 

"Who?" He's going to kiss her again, all his protests aside, and soon. It's impossible to have River, playful and bantering in his arms, and not kiss her.

 

"Half of the giant cyborg who is waiting on us?"

 

"Didn't notice him."

 

River gives him a bemused, incredulous look, and that's all it takes.

 

The Doctor is secretly smug that said giant cyborg has to come back three times before River notices him, and twice more before they manage to part long enough to give their order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor [on snogging]: Ugh! Doesn't it get dull after a while? As an activity, it's not hugely varied, is it?


	2. I looked for you in everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You didn't even notice the ring."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: from "Coming Back to You" by Leonard Cohen
> 
> Written: 12/28/15-6/25/16
> 
> Rated: T

Her curls catch greedily on his ring. The Doctor frowns. "You didn't even notice the ring."

 

River doesn't bother to lift her head from his chest, reaching up to detangle his hand from her hair with the ease of long practice. "Of course I did - it's one of the reasons I knew you couldn't be the Doctor."

 

The Doctor starts at that. "What? Why?" He shoves himself up until he's sitting, accidentally dislodging River.

 

With a huff at losing him as her pillow, River settles cross-legged in the middle of their bed, sheet tucked under her arms as she regards him with indulgent incredulity. "Really, sweetie - you'd never have worn a wedding ring before." She smirks at him. "Who's the lucky lady or gentleman?"

 

He nearly cracks his skull open on the headboard. "Who's the - you are, you bloody madwoman!"

 

River snorts somehow delicately, but her eyes don't quite meet his. "I think I'd remember if we'd ever exchanged rings."

 

The Doctor rubs the back of his skull and glares at her. "Well if you can't recognize your own husband, it's no wonder you've forgotten a ring."

 

River rolls her eyes. "You're the one who's old and forgetful, not me. You're sure you're not thinking of one of your other wives? Elizabeth, perhaps?"

 

"You know perfectly well that Zygons were involved. And that's not the point, Mrs. Diamond." River opens her mouth to interrupt and the Doctor hurries on before he can think better of it. "I made it... from one of your earrings - good job it wasn't one of the micro-explosives, and really, you kept those by our bed? - and your lipstick, which explains why it acquired that vaguely hallucinogenic greenish hue," he would have blushed in his last body but he just ducks his head and watches her out of the corner of his eye, trailing off, embarrassed. "Along with a few other odds and ends."

 

"Oh." Her hand closes over his, lifting it until she can study the ring. She's moved closer at some point while he was talking. "It's beautiful."

 

He watches her inspect the ring. "Of course it is - it's a bit of you, after all."

 

River bites her lip and looks up, eyes wide and wet. "Shut up."

 

"Make me."

 

They close the gap between him before the words have even left his mouth, hands still intertwined.


	3. a piece that was torn from the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh good, you're still here. Not going to sneak off while I'm asleep this time? Or did I just wake before you had the chance?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: from "Take This Waltz" by Leonard Cohen
> 
> Written: 12/28/15-6/29/16
> 
> Rated: T
> 
> This one has a hint of angst, but it'll all be OK in the end, I promise.

The Doctor wakes alone, the other side of their bed cold and empty. The sleepy smile already stretching his face fades and dies as he scans the room in search of its missing occupant.

 

His hearts race even as his blood freezes, and the Doctor curses himself for being a foolish old man even as he rushes through dressing.

 

He finds her in one of the many kitchens, clutching a mug of tea with both hands and staring pensively at the wall, already wide-awake and fully dressed.

 

The Doctor shoves his hands into his pockets to stop them from shaking as he watches her not notice him - all the earlier warmth and fear coalescing into something sharp and bitter.

 

He steps into the room. "Oh good, you're still here. Not going to sneak off while I'm asleep this time? Or did I just wake before you had the chance?"

 

River glances up, eyes widening briefly before she sets her cup down and they narrow. "If you think I'm going to apologize for after Manhattan than you're -"

 

He takes a quick, deep breath, cutting her off. "I'm sorry."

 

It takes River a moment to reply, her mouth opening on what was sure to be a snarky retort before snapping shut. She finally settles on a short nod. "Well, good."

 

"No. I'm sorry about Manhattan."

 

She gives him a surprised look before her features smooth into that convenient mask. "You don't need to -"

 

He drags out the other chair, ignoring the way it scrapes across the floor in his haste, and sits opposite his wife, hands on the table between them. "Clearly, I do."

 

River sighs heavily at his interruption, clearly not wanting to have this conversation. Well, that's a shame because they're bloody well having it. "It was a long time ago, Doctor."

 

He snorts. "Not for you."

 

River's eyes flash, but at least she's looking directly at him not hiding her gaze in her tea. "You were a different man."

 

"Bollocks and you know it."

 

The mask slips, exasperation replacing it. "What do you want me to say?"

 

The Doctor feels his own already short temper flare at her tone. He's relieved to see her cross with him - it's better than the sainthood that never suits her, but that doesn't change the fact that she left like it was nothing and now she's treating this conversation as though it's still nothing. "I want you to stop defending me and actually tell me how you feel, for once, River! You had every right to be cross with me - I was a selfish prick and you were grieving - but you don't get to just walk away!"

 

River gives him a disbelieving look, curls tossing irritably. "And what was I supposed to do, wait there for you to realize that there were two of us hurting? I won't stand around being invisible, Doctor, even for you."

 

He winces because she'll go on to do exactly that and it will be entirely his fault. So many mistakes to make up for, especially with her - the one person he never wanted to make any mistakes with at all. "I thought you had a bit more faith in me than that - you promised to stay, River, and you didn't even stay the night."

 

She lets him finish, but her voice is cold and low when she replies with a shrug, "I didn't think you'd notice I'd left."

 

He reels as if she'd slapped him, throwing himself to his feet and staring at her askance. "You didn't think I'd .... _River_!"

 

"I didn't know what else to do!"

 

And there it is - the truth - echoing in the suddenly loud silence between them. They're both on their feet now, standing almost nose to nose and glaring at each other.

 

"River," her name is softer on his tongue as he draws her close. "You don't always have to know everything," even though he knows that this is yet another thing that's entirely his fault - that he forced that very expectation on her.

  
_River always knows._

 

"Don't I?"

 

"No. You could always try letting me be the cleverest one in the room, just every once in a while, for a change of pace." He teases her gently, trying to find the words to undo his mistakes.

 

River arches one brow, but her eyes are still wide and wet at the edges. "You hardly seemed up to the challenge."

 

"I've always been a bit thick, dear," he agrees, remembering the seeming fog that had engulfed him when Amy had left. "But I get there eventually." And then, because he can see more clearly now. "Rule 7: never run when you're scared."

 

River bristles in his arms but doesn't retreat. "I wasn't scared."

 

"Yes, you were. You don't have to be scared to let me see you be vulnerable, River."

 

She shakes her head slowly, one hand coming up to rest against his cheek. "It's not that I don't want you to see, my love - it's just... I'm not any good at it - at being vulnerable. It's been a long time since I've let myself fall to pieces."

 

Her eyes are searching his for understanding. The Doctor smiles at her gently, thumbs stroking across her skin. "Ah, but you've forgotten."

 

She blinks at his reply - clearly not what she'd expected. "What?"

 

"I'll always be there to catch you when you fall."

 

River's smile wavers and, for one treacherous moment, the Doctor thinks that he's managed to bugger it up after all - that she's going to slap him and pull away. She takes a shaky breath and nods, ducking her head to rest it over his right heart. "You're right. I had forgotten."

 

His hearts quiver, traitorously hopeful, in his chest. "So no more running?"

 

"No more running."


	4. true love leaves no traces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They've yet to invent a lie detector I couldn't fool, and I've been to the future."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: from the song of the same title by Leonard Cohen (RIP to a truly amazing poet. His music will be dearly missed by many).
> 
> Written: 12/28/15-8/14/16 (but apparently I forgot to post it?)
> 
> Rated: T
> 
> Notes: I think this might count as a really terribly belated birthday gift for Pam? I haven't written or posted in ages. Sorry, loves. I promise I'm trying to gear back up.

The Doctor watches the Towers and broods over monoliths and sunsets and his wife claiming he'd never really loved her. "River, what you said before the crash, it was all a lie, was it?"

 

"They've yet to invent a lie detector I couldn't fool, and I've been to the future." River laughs, as though she hadn't been hiding tears before.

 

"It was an android scanning you!"

 

"Haven't you lied to your share of those, darling?"

 

The Doctor presses his lips tightly together. "Fine. Let's go, then."

 

"Where?"

 

"To a lie detector even you can't fool, dear."

 

The planet they step onto is little more than a graveyard in the cool mist, all the life leached away by years of battles and bloodshed.

 

There's still one small but indomitable human colony nearby, marked by a ruined tower and outnumbered by the dead.

 

Next to him, River takes in the destruction, face carefully expressionless. "Where are we?" And then, as though she can't stop herself from voicing the question, "Did you do this?"

 

Her hand clamps over her mouth immediately, regret in her eyes.

 

The Doctor waves it off. He had centuries to get used to the effect but he remembers it all too well. "Yes and no. We're just outside the town of Christmas."

 

River's eyes widen. "Trenzalore," she breathes. "We shouldn't be here, my love. This is where you die."

 

He gestures around them as River frowns, looking like she's considering biting off her own tongue. "Been there, done that. Never takes - you should know, wife." He watches relief crosses her features, but River waits for the Doctor to elaborate rather than risk replying. "Funny thing about this town, it used to have a crack in the universe: direct line to Gallifrey and a shockingly powerful truth field. You can't lie here, not even by omission, not unless you practice."

 

River is still frowning. She chooses her words very carefully. "This is the lie detector you mentioned, then."

 

"More powerful than some rubbish android."

 

Sighing heavily, River nods once, expression inscrutable. "And it only goes one way, since you've had time to practice."

 

Well that would defeat the point entirely. Had he said that? He hadn't meant to, but he can see how River took it. "Impossible to lie here, even for me. I'm just better at holding back extra useless information. First few years here I kept blurting out the color of my pants when I said hello."

 

River arches a brow. "What color are they?"

 

"Not wearing any," he blurts, and then waggles his eyebrows at her.

 

Her smirk is familiar and welcome. "That makes two of us then, my love."

 

_My love._

 

"Did you really think I didn't love you?" It chokes him up to voice that horrible, fearful truth, but here and now... He has to know. Now that he's seen that doubt, he can't unsee it. He can't tell himself that River always knows when she clearly didn't.

 

"I thought you loved me as much as you were capable."

 

"But not as much as you love me."

 

She bites her lip, deliberating, but she can't bite back the answer, not here. "No."

 

"Well," he musters a small, smug grin, even if his eyes feel wet. "For once, River Song, you're wrong. So wrong that it's embarrassing." Her eyes widen and then narrow at the deliberate insult, but she's properly listening at least. "I may not write it on ancient cliffs or history books, but I do love you, River. More than I thought was possible. I've loved you for a thousand years and more than I want to count, so don't you dare tell me that what I feel for you isn't real enough or good enough. I've forgotten many things, but I could never forget you."

 

Her eyes shine, bright and luminous with unshed tears, even in dusky light. "Well," she begins, swallowing hard. "Don't get used to it. I don't make a habit of being wrong."

 

His hearts lighten with her smile in a way he's almost forgotten feeling. The Doctor puts on a show of scowling to stop himself from grinning soppily at her. "Don't I know it. I haven't forgotten time we ended up fending off a Sontaran battle fleet with just my sonic and your high heel all so you didn't lose a bet. You were starkers, and I was almost killed by a bloody potato because I couldn't stop staring at you." He offers her his arm.

 

Blinking away lingering tears, River slots her arm through his and leans into his side. "Oh it was only a little head wound, and I made it up to you."

 

They turn back to the TARDIS together. "Make it up to me again?"

 

"Oh sweetie, you never have to ask."


	5. we'd meet between the trains we're waiting for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So just how often do you make a habit of stealing my TARDIS?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: from "Stranger Song" by Leonard Cohen
> 
> Written: 12/28/15- 12/27/16
> 
> Rated: T
> 
> Notes: I was fiddling with editing this and clear forgot to post it. Figured I owed you all a hit of fluff, since I haven't posted much lately. I keep forgetting to post these, my bad.

He watches her saunter up to the console and start fiddling with switches as he follows more sedately, offering casually. "So just how often do you make a habit of stealing my TARDIS?"

 

River has the grace to look caught out for a split second before she covers it. Hoping he'd forgotten that part then. Not bloody likely. "I only borrow it... on occasion..."

 

No. She's not going to get away with that. "Exactly how many occasions?"

 

"Spoilers."

 

He throws his hands out, exasperated. "Don't you dare, wife. There's a bar in the wall, for fuck's sake!"

 

River almost looks amused. "Oh that's been there for ages."

 

It's not funny. He stalks closer, glowering. "In case you hadn't noticed - I've changed the desktop. Twice."

 

Spinning to rest her back against the console, River crosses her arms over her chest in a way she knows is terribly distracting and smirks at him. "The Old Girl keeps it for me."

 

The Doctor sputters. "I knew she liked you best. Clearly enough to let you steal her whenever you bloody well please."

 

River rolls her eyes at him as though he's the one being melodramatic when she _steals_ his ship whenever she fancies, leaving him thinking the HADS is on the fritz or that he's getting senile in his old age. "I don't steal her. I have a key!"

 

He scoffs. "I didn't give you that key to take my ship for criminal joy rides whenever it catches your fancy."

 

River's eyes narrow. "You said I was to come and go as I pleased from _our_ home."

 

He crosses his arms and then throws them out helplessly. "I didn't mean without me!"

 

River eyes him with something that is more amusement than annoyance, her arms uncrossing. "Oh bless, don't tell me you're jealous..."

 

The Doctor glances away from her knowing smirk. "She's always liked you better."

 

"Sweetie..." River reaches for him and he lets her, taking her in his arms and marveling at how well she still fits there.

 

Still bespoke, after all this time.

 

"It's only for emergencies, such as - oh just off the top of my head - giant Cyborgs chasing me," River teases softly.

 

The Doctor sighs. "That's just it. I always thought you called for me in those situations. Turns out you just wanted your Mum."

 

River's hand finds his collar, resting over the place where he once wore a bowtie. "Don't be silly, darling. I always want you with me, but we both live complicated lives, and you're not always the easiest person to track down. Much easier to find the TARDIS than figure out where you've wandered off to without her."

 

It's a struggle to hold onto his irritation when his wife is in his arms and he can feel the heat of her palm through his shirt. He arches a brow and presumes it looks typically cross rather than a bit inappropriately impressed. "Far fewer questions, too, when you're carrying around a head in your bag that you planned to cut off for a diamond."

 

River has the grace to wince. "I know you don't approve, my love."

 

Surprised, the Doctor pulls back slightly. River drops her hand and her eyes and the Doctor feels the loss of both keenly. "Since when did you need my approval?"

 

When River glances sharply up, the Doctor gives her a ghost of a grin and, just like that, all the tension between them evaporates. River sways back into his arms very deliberately, her hands looping around his neck to play with his hair and her breasts pressed up against him. "I don't."

 

He feels something between a purr and a growl rumbling through his chest. Something that feels suspiciously like contentment. "That’s my bad girl."

 

"You love it," she licks her lips, leaning her weight into him until his arms wrap tightly around her waist.

 

_Sorry, Old Girl, River can have you whenever she pleases_ , the Doctor thinks wildly, suddenly far less concerned with the trouble River gets into without him and far more interested in what trouble they can get into together.

 

"Oh, there's never been any question about that."

 

River's lips brush his and he swears he hears the TARDIS laugh.


	6. you kiss my lips, and then it’s done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Not quite Euclidean geometry torn up, thrown into the air, and snogged to death..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from "Boogie Street" by Leonard Cohen
> 
> Written: 12/28/15-6/25/17
> 
> Rated: T
> 
> Takes place right after the closing credits of THORS. Not beta'ed, so forgive me any mistakes (and feel free to mention any obvious ones). This is the last planned drabble in this series. They all came to me right after THORS aired in snippets of conversations River and the Doctor might need to have, and it's taken me longer than I expected to finish them. Not to rule out other drabbles that may come to me, but this is complete at this time.

He bends to kiss her, tentative at first, rusty and absurdly nervous in this body. Just the barest brush of their lips and he's struck dumb by the contact, momentarily frozen, basking in the luxury of snogging River Song after all these centuries and an entire body apart. He can feel River's forgiving smile, laugher on her lips as she starts to pull away, so he does the only thing he can think of: cradles her head in his hands and kisses her properly, tongue insistent until she opens her lips on a gasp or a sigh.

 

As soon as her mouth opens to him, her tongue wrapping sinuously around his in a familiar caress that sends pleasure skittering all the way down his spine, the Doctor forgets everything but this. He kisses River until he's breathless, his lungs and hearts straining to burst from his chest, and still he never wants to stop.

 

They're finally forced to part - only just - heads still bent, pressed close together, her lips scant millimeters from his.

 

River licks her swollen lips, struggling to regain her breath and calm, her fingers still tangled in his coat. "Well?"

 

The Doctor's legs feel wobbly, as though they would refuse to support his weight if he were not holding onto River. Good thing he never plans to let go. Still, he tries to match her expectant, teasing tone. "Not quite Euclidean geometry torn up, thrown into the air, and snogged to death..." River huffs at him and starts to withdraw, so he quickly tightens his grip on her and amends, "but close. Perhaps we'd better have another go?"

 

River's eyes flicker up to his, something like hope in them that she quickly tries to mask with an arched eyebrow and knowing smirk. "Haven't we done 'snogged to death' already?"

 

It's taking everything he has just to keep the most minimal distance between them, now that he's finally tasted her on his new tongue. The Doctor struggles to keep a wolfish grin at bay. "Not in this body."

 

"I take that as a challenge." She sways into him instinctively, her hips brushing his.

 

Biting back a groan, the Doctor manages, "You should," his voice coming out low and strangled.

 

River laughs - not exactly the response he was going for - and licks her lips again, watching his eyes follow the movement. "You're incorrigible."

 

"I know. It's the eyebrows," he waggles them at her for effect, unable to suppress a positively soppy grin.

 

River rolls her eyes fondly, huffing, "It's certainly something, all right."

 

There's far too much talking going on when there are far better ways to occupy their mouths. And clearly his wife has corrupted him completely, if there was ever any doubt. The Doctor sighs. "Oh, shut up."

 

He knows he's a bit rude this regeneration but he thinks that River likes him that way - which is a relief, since he got it from her.

 

River's eyes sparkle and he knows what she's going to say before the words spill across her lips. "Make me."

 

It's his line, but he's a different man now. The Doctor closes that maddening gap between them and kisses her in lieu of a reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "My entire understanding of physical space has been transformed! Three-dimensional Euclidean geometry has been torn up, thrown in the air and snogged to death! My grasp of the universal constants of physical reality has been changed... forever. Sorry. I've always wanted to see that done properly." - The Doctor, The Husbands of River Song


End file.
